With You
by Vaurien
Summary: A songfic with Linkin Park's "With You" Tai contemplates about him and Sora at the Christmas concert. Where did he go wrong? -REPOST- Over-used idea, I know. Forgive me oh Fanfic Gods.


It's a songfic. *gasps* And I'm not very good at writing so I want you to tell me what you think. Like tell me what I can improve or what I shouldn't do, things like that. ^^ I know this particular memory is something we all would like to forget. It's kinda TAIORA I guess. ^^; But what can I say? It sorta fit.. The song is "With You" by Linkin Park. I also titled the story with the same name.   
  
You SHOULD know I don't own Digimon or any characters, because it would be in a more of a crap hole than it already is. But I wouldn't mind owning Tai.. *avoid's Ringo's mallet* I dont' own Linkin Park either, but the CD is really good. :D  


"With You"

Tai's eyes slowly flickered open as the sun hit his face. His tired yawn confirmed he wanted more sleep but his mind wouldn't confine himself back to his dreamland. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes and scratching the side of his bed head. Tai let his legs dangle over the edge of his bed as his computer screen flickered to life on it's own. The occurrences of yesterday faded away in his mind as he thought hard to conjure back his recent dream, to go back to the illusions he had.

i woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static 

and put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore/i

' Yesterday...

I don't want to believe it but it's all true. It happened...' 

Tai licked his dry lips as thoughts flooded him, making him cringe slightly.

All those times, all those chances he had. He ruined.

To think she would wait forever.

Impossible...

'I should have known better. I should have noticed..'

Yet, they were still good friends. But that's all they could be now. 

iA little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake 

slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back/i

Her soulful sweet voice was still burned into his brain.

'Gomen nasai, Taichi... I-'

But then, in that state of holiday spirit and good nature, he only but smiled and pushed her ahead.

'Go to him. He's waiting.'

His appearance was calm, elderly even, as if Taichi had finally reached his maturity like his companion, Agumon, had said a few moments later.

But inside a child was crying a waterfall of tears that cracked the walls of his heart.

The orange haired girl nodded almost hesitantly, confused possibly, but he gave her a reassuring cover-up smile and nudged her forth.

'No. It's okay. Really. Don't worry about it Sora. Just go. I'll see you tonight.'

Tai's voice didn't show a sign of trembling, nor a sign of pain. The full truth wouldn't kick in 'till hours upon hours later. 

And she smiled, nodding her head.

'Arigato, Tai-kun. I will see you later tonight then.

At Yamato's concert.' 

Then she was gone.

iIt's true 

the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you/i

Yamato. My best friend..

iYou 

Now I see 

keeping everything inside/i

Sora...

I still love you.

iYou 

Now I see 

Even when I close my eyes/i

The teen's eyes shut tightly, remembering last night vividly. He had made some pretty stupid mistakes before. Just as him and Yamato have been in many scrap fights before. But never over something like this.

Never was it over Sora.

Never over winning her affection. 

'Tai, what's with you?'

The voice of his best friend was mixed with upset and concern. Tai only but paused before speaking.

'Gomen nasai, Yamato. I can't say..' iYou really are blonde aren't you?i

Tai snatched a pillow off his bed and buried his face into it deeply.

'To just forget..to just pretend it didn't happen at all.'

iI hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor 

the rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real/i

Tai finally stood up after a moment, stretching himself out and walked to a mirror hanging upon the wall. He stared at himself, at though examining anything wrong and sighed a plain sigh.

'She's so close to me and yet so far away. That's what hurts.'

iNow I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake 

slow to react

Even though you're close to me

You're still so distant 

And I can't bring you back[/i]

'So what am I to do now, Sora? Am I supposed to forget everything I felt for you and hate you now because of my mistake? No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I waited so long. 

But there's always going to be a tomorrow."

iNo

No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you/i


End file.
